malia x allison fanfiction cold
by groundertavia
Summary: prompt; can u do a mallison fanfic to a word "cold"?


prompt; _can u do a mallison fanfic to a word "cold"?_ **yeah of course! idk this didn't work out as well as i wanted it to but u kno here it is lmao**

Malia was always cold. She is still a werecoyote after all. Her circulatory was bad but she was managing. It was the Christmas Eve, she was spending the Eve with her girlfriend, Allison and her family, which included her dad. Chris Argent have had hard time accepting her daughter's relationship with a woman werecoyote, but after a while he was mainly thinking what's best for her daughter. It was already 9pm and Allison and Malia were both tired, but they were in the middle of Trivial Pursuit, and they were teamed up and they were losing. Two against one. In fact, it was just Allison and Chris playing, Malia didn't know any of the answers and few times she shouted the wrong answers to the questions Allison would've known.

"The final question, if u get this one right you're going to win this game so think hard okay Malia?" Chris asked while raising his eyebrow and looked at Malia with a little smirk on the corner of his mouth. Allison was also smiling a little bit.

"Okay I'm ready, bring it on" Malia answered with a serious tone in her voice. She was so ready to beat Chris, and she wasn't feeling any pressure at all. She turned her head to Allison's direction and nodded her head as a " _I'm ready"_ -type of look.

"Alright then, who was the second president of The United States of America?" was the question and Chris tilted his head towards Malia and Allison did the same thing, because they had to learn every president of The United Stated of America to their history exam. Malia failed that exam. She cursed in her mind because she should know this. She knew that the first president was George Washington, but the second one - she had no clue.

"Um… His name starts with an D, doesn't it?" She asked Allison with an interrogative look on her face. Allison just smiled and shook her head while showing her perfect teeth. Malia licked her lips. She was nervous. This was getting serious. Allison told her dad that Malia failed the exam and if she could give her a hint. Chris approved and Allison gave her a hint.

"Okay, his initials are JA and his first name is the same as the one writers, the one who wrote the book with the blue cover. That's all I'm giving you. You better do good, babe" Allison told her and laughed as she backed up to her place. She looked at Malia who was getting really nervous.

"A book with a blue cover…" She started looking around the room but didn't find a book with a blue cover. Then her gaze locked to a book called " _Paper towns"_ which was one of Allison's favorite books. Then all of a sudden everything started getting in place in her head and she realised John Green has a book with a blue cover. "John Green!" She shouted enthusiastically "I mean not the second president.. but the writer of the blue book, right? Okay so the second presidents name is John… John something."

Chris looked at her and he knew that Malia was close to the answer. He laughed at Malia's preoccupied face and soon her daughter joined his laughter. Malia of course was too focused on thinking the last name so she wasn't paying any attention to her girlfriend and her father. They knew that Malia wouldn't know the second president but they gave her time.

"Tik tok Malia, you have 20 seconds" said Chris which made Malia nervous. She thought so hard, and then it popped right to her mind.

"Adams! It's John Adams! The second president of The United States of America is John Adams!" She shouted - really loud. Allison started clapping and looked her girlfriend proudly. She got up and hugged her. Chris rolled his eyes because he thought that he won, but it looked like he didn't. Chris got up and congratulated the girls who were jumping up and down because the were very excited.

"Well, it looks like you guys won. Congratulations, Malia especially you. I will give you free meals if you're hungry, is pizza okay?" Chris asked while already calling to the pizza place and waiting for the answer of what kind of pizza the girls wanted. Malia and Allison nodded at the same time and they both heard that Allison's stomach growled because she was so hungry. They didn't pay attention to that though.

"Yeah, um, is mushrooms and pepperoni okay with you Malia?" Allison asked while Chris ordered his own pizza. "Yeah that's good, we'll take that." Malia answered and few seconds later Chris ordered their pizza and the pizzas will be delivered in 20 minutes to their front door. It didn't really feel like Christmas Eve, expect the fact that it was freezing. Maybe it was little chilly to the Argents, but Malia was freezing. "Can u shout when the pizzas arrive?" Allison asked as she took Malia's freezing hand and made her way to the upstairs and Chris nodded his head.

When Allison and Malia made into Allison's cozy room, Malia grabbed the closest blanket that she could find and rolled into that. Allison look at her girlfriend with such empathy in her eyes and walked over her. She rolled her out of the blanket and tugged Malia in to her bed. Malia and Allison were already wearing Christmasy pyjamas so that wasn't big of a deal.

"I'm still cold." Malia growled under the covers. She really was freezing. Allison smiled and put her hair to a messy bun and made her way to the bed. She quickly run back to her desk and grabbed her phone and jumped into the bed, which made Malia laugh. Allison laughed as hard and then she went under the covers and opened her arms for Malia to cuddle into them, as she always does. It took Malia a while to manage her way to her lover's arms, but when she did she threw her hands over Allison's stomach and threw her other leg in between Allison's legs and Allison flinched when her girlfriend's freezing leg touched her's, but she settled for it.

Chris whistled from downstairs and Malia was already halfsleep so Allison run downstairs, thanks her dad for the pizza and ran back upstairs. She threw the pizza to the bed and Malia has already eaten a slice when Allison got to the bed. She laughed as she took her first slice and Malia made her way into her second one. After a while they finished the whole pizza and both of them were so tired, but they still made their way into the bathroom, both of them brushed their teeth and drank some water. Allison also removed her littlest make-up that she had on and they snuggled into the warm, cozy, soft bed, where both of them cuddled each other until Allison fell asleep. Malia was still cold from her feet, but her heart was warmed with love and she has never felt this way towards anyone. Malia kissed her girlfriend's hand and cuddled closer to her. " _I love you"_ she whispered into her lover's ear and fell asleep.


End file.
